Reflections of Love
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: Here is the one shot that I wrote for the Fanfic Fall Festival on Live journal. Special thanks to rescuemama for asking me to join. This is my idea of how Sonny could help Will overcome that fear of heights he has... WARNING MATURE CONTENT ... MALE/MALE Sexual escapade...


Reflections of Love!

"Prequel"

"Come on Will…" Sonny said. "It will be fun, Please?" Sonny gave Will his best pouty face.

"Sonny…. Stop with the puppy dog eyes already." Will said. "I said two months ago that I wanted to be in charge of our anniversary plans, and you agreed…. Remember?"

"I know Babe…. But that was before I knew that the carnival was going to be in town." "Please let me take you to the carnival?" Sonny said in his most persuasive voice.

"Carnivals aren't really my thing…." Will argued. "They all have roller coasters… and Ferris wheels…. and those crazy fun house things."

"You will have the best time with me." "I promise, I can change your mind." Sonny said, coming closer to Will, kissing a path from his chin to his ear, then when his lips were pressed at the shell of his ear he whispered, "Please Baby…" before sucking on the sensitive spot just below his ear lobe.

Will groaned, he knew he was helpless to resist Sonny when he was like this. He just gave up. "Ugh, Fine!" he said… "The carnival it is….then" "But Christmas is mine… you are not allowed even one itty bitty suggestion…. You got it?" Will said.

Sonny nodded eagerly. "Thank you, you won't regret it!" he said excitedly.

Will smiled and hugged Sonny close to him. He closed his eyes…. _"I hope not."_ He thought. _"But Lord knows that I have to find some way to say no to this man, or one day he will have me climbing to the top of Mount Everest." _

"Present Day"

Will is rushing around the apartment, Sonny had texted him five minutes ago that he is on his way.

It's carnival day! And it is their one year anniversary! Will has thought and thought about it trying to rationalize why in the world it was so important to Sonny that they got to the carnival, but he just can not come up with a good scenario. But it really does seem like it is important to Sonny, and Will's goal in life is to make him happy… besides he just can't say no to Sonny…. So they are off to the carnival tonight!

Will is determined that he is going to make the most of tonight, and he will act like he is having the time of his life….. even if he isn't. Even if it kills him, because disappointing Sonny is not anything that he can fathom doing.

He slid on his tightest jeans and a fitted white tee, then topped off the outfit with a long sleeved plaid button down. He left it hanging open. He had just finished fixing his hair when he heard Sonny come through the door.

"Hey Babe..." Will said, coming out of the bathroom…. "Happy Anniversary."

"Damn!" "You look good babe!" Sonny said. He walked up and kissed Will soundly on the lips, sliding his hands up his chest. "Hmmm, Happy Anniversary to you too." He whispered.

"You know we could always stay home tonight," Will said pressing against Sonny.

Sonny laughed… "Nice try Will!" "Let me just get showered and changed really quick and we will be on our way."

Will hugged him tight… "Well, I could help you with your shower, and then I could give you a nice massage…." He let the sentence trail off as his fingers worked at the buttons on Sonny's shirt.

Sonny grabbed Will's hands, "Sounds like an excellent plan, for when we get back home." He said, "But for right now, I am going to shower alone."

Will stuck his tongue out at Sonny…. "Spoiled sport!" he said.

Sonny grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Will chuckled when he heard the lock click into place. Apparently Sonny is taking any chances.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car and headed toward the field on the outskirts of town where the carnival always sets up.

Sonny noticed that Will was quiet on the way over, he reached over and took Wills hand. He held it in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We are going to have fun tonight, I promise." Sonny said.

Will smiled and nodded at him.

They got there and Sonny got the tickets, they strolled along hand in hand, watching the families with their kids, young teenage couples, old married couples…. Lots of people from all walks of life… Laughing and having a good time. Sonny quietly imagined his life with Will in all of those stages, and tonight he can not imagine anything that he wants more than that.

"Do you want to eat first, Will?" Sonny asked pointing out all the different concession stands where you can get virtually any food you may want.

"Nah huh.." Will said. "I don't want to eat until we are almost done."

"Okay." Sonny said. They continued walking until they were in front of a tent, with a sign that read "Palm Readings By Madame Zaria."

"Cool!" Sonny said. "Let's get your palm read." He pulled Will into the tent.

"Sonny!" Will whispered. "I don't believe in this kind of stuff."

"Come on Will!" "It's just for fun!" Sonny encouraged.

A young woman in full costume greeted them and led Will to a seat in front of a table, complete with a crystal ball. She made a show of out of taking his hand in hers and studying it carefully before offering her assessment.

"I see here that you are deeply in love with a very beautiful young….." She started.

Will scoffed and jerked his hand away from her. Giving Sonny his best "I told you so" look.

She reached across the table and took hold of his hand again, wagging her finger at him, and shaking her head. She smoothed his hand out again…

"As I was saying, I see you are deeply in love with a young man that has stolen your heart." "But I also see that sometimes you have trouble believing in his love for you."

Will stared at her with wide eyed amazement.

"He loves you Dear…. Just a deeply as you love him, if not more so." "Trust him, believe in him, and you two will live a long happy life together." She finished.

She released Will's palm and Will stood up unconsciously wiping his hand on his pants leg.

Sonny handed the woman her fee and lead Will out of the tent.

"That was freaky… " Will laughed.

"Yeah!" Sonny said facing Will. "But it was all true." Sonny kissed him softly and they were on their way, looking for their next adventure.

They stopped a couple of booths down from the fortune teller. Sonny was looking at the huge Teddy bears hanging around the top.

"You want a Teddy Bear?" Will asked him.

"Well…. Not for me, But for Arianna." Sonny said.

"Oh, great idea!" Will said.

"You do it Will…. I really suck at these kinds of games." Sonny said as he laid some money on the counter.

Will of course won the largest, pinkest, bear there was. This earned them quite a few curious stares through the night.

After that, bear in tow Sonny led will toward the rides.

When Sonny indicated the Ferris wheel, Will's pulse quickened, and he had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Ummm Sonny…." Will hedged… "No offense, but I don't want to do that."

"Come on Baby…" Sonny said. "I'll keep you safe."

"Nah huh." Will said backing away.

Suddenly Sonny had an idea, he crowded in close to Will and whispered in his ear. He made his point by pulling Will's ear lobe into his mouth and sucking it gently.

He pulled back and looked at Wills face… which was a light shade of pink… "Promise?" Will asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Sonny answered.

Will allowed himself to be guided into the line and eventually onto on the buckets.

Sonny put the bear on one side of the circular bucket and he and Will sat on the opposite side.

The bucket started making its way to the top as passengers were loaded and unloaded from the other cars.

Will was able to hold himself together until they made it to the top, his hand blindly reached for Sonny's. He captured it in a death grip.

"It's okay Baby." Sonny said, laying a palm against Will's face, urging Will to look at him.

Will turned his face toward Sonny. "Look right here Will, right into my eyes." Sonny said. "I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Will nodded stiffly, his hand gripping Sonny's hand a little tighter. Sonny slid closer to Will. He kissed him on each corner of his mouth before gliding his tongue over Will's lips, asking for entrance.

Will opened readily for him, darting his tongue out to meet Sonny's, tangling them together. He leaned into Sonny's kiss, his hands moving of their own accord landed on Sonny's thighs.

Will's mind traveled back to the promise that Sonny had made prior to getting him on this ride, and as a consequence he cannot wait to get to the fun house. Surely the reward will be worth the cost, especially with this kind of distraction.

One of his hands travelled up Sonny's thigh, massaging him through his jeans, his other hand moving to tangle in Sonny's hair.

Sonny whimpered into the kiss… pulling Will even closer, maneuvering a hand under his shirt, grazing the warm skin of his abdomen, tracing the contours of his muscles.

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither one of them realized that not only had the ride resumed…. But it was over…

"Ahem!" The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart.

Will looked sheepish when he noticed that the door was already open waiting on them to exit the bucket… he jumped up and grabbed the bear before rushing off of the ride with Sonny close behind…

"You did it Babe…" Sonny said when they stopped. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ummm" Will said. "Thanks to you…. I did it." He pulled Sonny in for another kiss.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sonny said. "We can ride the roller coaster or we can eat…. Or we can…"

"No Roller Coaster!" Will said. "Facing one fear is enough for one night, don't you think?"

Sonny chuckled. "Okay fine…. Have it your way." "I won't push you anymore."

"Sonny… can we go to the fun house now?" Will asked shyly.

Sonny looked at Will his eyes darkened, and he grinned….. "Sure we can!" He said.

They walked to the end of the midway and Sonny noticed that luck was on his side and it was relatively quiet at this end of the park, most of the stuff this way was the walk through houses and such, most people were up front where all the main attractions were. Sonny saw what he was looking for….

"That one!" he said pointing to the House of Mirrors.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yep!" Sonny said pulling him forward. Sonny pulled the tickets out of his pocket, along with a $20.

They walked up on the platform and Sonny handed their tickets to the attendant. "Maybe you could go and get a bite to eat… since there doesn't seem to be a rush to get in right now?" He asked quietly. She looked between Sonny and Will and then to her hand and gave a small nod of her head.

She allowed them to enter and then pulled the rope across the entrance and turned off the sign above that announced the house of mirrors. She walked away smiling to herself.

Will led the way through the house, feeling his way from place to place, bumping in to more than one mirror. Sonny held onto the back of his shirt tail, following him closely.

When they were about half way through, and Sonny could no longer see the entrance when looking behind him, he grabbed Wills arm and pulled him around. He moved in close to him, taking his mouth in a searing kiss, he molded their bodies together, backing Will up against one of the mirrors, kissing him deeply. Wrapping his tongue around Will's, pulling away and sucking Will's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on his lip gently.

Will's hips were immediately grinding against his insistently. He left Will's mouth blazing a trail down the column of his throat, dipping into the hollow he found at the bottom, feeling his pulse race.

Will moaned, dropping his head back against the mirror behind him, giving Sonny more access to his neck… almost purring as Sonny's teeth nipped along Will's collar bone.

"You like that?" Sonny asked…

"God….. yesss." Will answered.. Trying to get even closer to Sonny.

Sonny's hands explored his body, sliding under his shirt, causing Will to shiver. Sonny's fingers glided over his stomach, crawling up his sides, counting his ribs. He let his hands dance over Will's pecs before drawing a line down the center of his chest to the button on his jeans.

"Sonny…. Please…." Will whined, his breath coming out in little pants. Sonny's mouth on his neck, his tongue tracing his ear, is driving him to distraction. He didn't feel like he could form a coherent sentence.

"Please what, Baby…. Tell me what you want.." Sonny encouraged him.

Will's hips surged forward, seeking contact with Sonny….needing his touch… needing contact with him, wanting relief.

Will whimpered because Sonny was still just out of his reach. "I…. want…..need…you…." Will said brokenly….. "Can't wait….. please now…."

"I've got you!" Sonny whispered….

Sonny reached between their bodies and cupped Will through his jeans, massaging him slowly, causing Will to tremble. Eliciting a loud groan from his throat.

"Yessss….." Will hissed as Sonny unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then backed up away not touching him at all. Sonny took in the site of his boyfriend, the way his body trembled with need, the pure naked desire that is evident on his face…. It was enough to entice him toward the edge of his control. He is hard and throbbing in his own jeans.

Will opened his eyes in confusion, finding Sonny's eyes…. Sonny put a finger over his lips…. "Shhhh okay?" he whispered. Will nodded his understanding.

Will's stomach muscles clenched with the anticipation of what was to come. He watched as Sonny dropped to his knees in front of him.

Sonny looked up at Will, Will's eyes darkened in desire, His tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. He worked the pants down over his hips…. Leaving the boxers in place for the moment.

He leaned forward, rubbing the side of his face against Will, reveling in the feel of his hardness. It never ceased to amaze him, even after the multitude of times they have been together, how quickly he can bring Will to this point. He is always humbled by the intensity in which Will always wants him, covets his touch….

Will's hands are in his hair, tugging on the thick strands brought him back to the present.

"Sorry…." Sonny mumbled… blowing out a stream of Warm breath over Will's erection still cloaked in his boxers.

"Damn… SONNY…" Will moaned…. "I am begging you…. I don't even care right now….. Please…"

Hearing this sent Sonny's pulse racing, he eased his boxers down, setting him free, grabbing the base, wrapping his hand around him. His tongue flicked out and danced over the head, teasing the slit.

"MMMmmmm" Sonny moaned at the taste. Will's hips jerked forward. Sonny noticed that he had one hand splayed against the mirror, while the other was gripping the door frame so tightly his knuckles were white.

Sonny licked the underside of Will's cock from just above his hand to the top, tracing the vein, teasing him. Will's head was still against the glass, his top teeth sank into his bottom lip.

Sonny fondled Will's balls with his free hand, rolling and massaging them, until Will was trembling, mumbling jumbled phrases that Sonny can't understand.

He took Will fully into his mouth, without warning, guiding him to the back of his throat, flattening his tongue against him….

"FUCK" Will whispered….

He opened his eyes and looked down seeing Sonny's head bobbing, feeling himself hitting the back of his throat…. Watching as his shaft disappeared into his mouth time and time again was seriously one of the sexiest sights he has ever seen. He is surrounded by the sight, it is reflected back at him by each mirror on every side of them. It is a very erotic thing.

Sonny hollowed his cheeks, working his throat, swallowing caressing him.

Will's hand twisted in Sonny's hair, guiding his movements, urging him a little faster…. "Son…of….a….. OH…..MY…GOD….YESSSSSSS…" Will said bucking his hips, unable to remain still.

He was unable to take it anymore, he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations. The pleasure so intense he is almost convulsing..

Will poured himself out, Sonny swallowing wave after wave of the hot thick, liquid flowing from Will's body…. Sliding his hands around Wills buttocks, allowing his fingers to meet in the middle grazing across his entrance, bringing about another spasm in the intense orgasm Will is shuddering through.

When he was finally still and the shuddering had stopped, Sonny pulled away from Will and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Helping him to adjust his clothes, pulling his underwear up and helping him to get his pants in place…..

He stood up and held Will in his arms until he quieted…. "Ready?" He asked…. When Will seemed to have himself together.

"What about….?" Will said reaching for Sonny….

"At home Baby….." Sonny said smiling….

"Well let's go home now then…." Will said.

"It's okay, I am in no hurry." Sonny said, even though he is very uncomfortable and walking is going to be a challenge in his tight ass jeans…."

"You may not be…. But I am, That was really fucking good….. but I NEED more." Will said.

Sonny chuckled… "Okay then Baby….let's go home!"

They were out of the gate in no time and on the way to the car, when Sonny looked at Will and realized that he is bathed in the fluorescent blue, red, yellow, and green lights that are blinking from the Ferris Wheel just on the other side of the fence. This is as good a time as any for what he wants to say.

He pulls Will to a stop beside him and turns Will to face the lights and he maneuvered himself until he was in front of Will. He took the very huge, very pink teddy bear from him and sat in on the ground beside them. Will was looking at him in confusion again…. That seemed to be his look of the night. Hopefully he could clear that up right now.

"Will…." Sonny said. "I know that you have been confused about why I wanted to bring you here…." "I hope that you had a good time regardless of my reasons." Will nodded his agreement and opened his mouth to comment, but Sonny quickly silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I just want you to know that to me…. This night represents our life together…..At a carnival there is laughter, joy, fear, and nervousness, times here are silly and fun, and most times are exhilarating and unpredictable, and that is okay with me. ""I love it…. Just like I love our life together, which by the way brings all of the same feelings." "I love you Will, I love our life… every minute…. Every second….. every feeling…..every challenge only makes me love you more." "I am so happy to have you in my life, I am so lucky to call you mine." He finished and then pulled Will in to kiss him softly.

When he backed away he noticed that there were tears carving a path down Will's face. "Babe?" he said… nervous and worried…. "I just love you so much!" Will said. "Thank you for loving me."

"Always and forever!" Sonny promised…. "Now let's go home, the night is very young!"


End file.
